Episode 7930 (10th August 2012)
Plot The paramedics whisk unconscious Tracy to hospital with Deirdre in tow. Worried Ken comforts Amy. Kevin calls on Tyrone with a kebab. Seeing how dejected he is, Kevin urges Tyrone to fight for his baby. Tyrone agrees and vows to stop being a pushover. Deirdre's alarmed when a doctor suggests that Tracy has a severe kidney infection. After the recital in Malvern, Roy's perturbed when the hotel has no record of Mary's booking. As all the other local hotels are full, Mary decrees they will sleep in the motor home. Ken and Steve bring Amy to the hospital. She's upset to see her mum in a coma. Steve vows that Tracy will be okay, but his doubts are plain to see. Tracy wakes and appears confused. The doctor tells Deirdre and Steve that they are still awaiting confirmation of Tracy's blood test results but are treating her for septicaemia, caused by the kidney infection. He stresses that the next 24 hours are crucial and Deirdre's stunned to realise that Tracy could die. Roy tells Mary he feels uncomfortable staying in the motor home with her and feels that he should be with Hayley after the competition. Although disappointed, Mary recognises Roy's deep love for his wife and vows to get him home to Hayley. Leanne takes Stella for a birthday meal at the bistro but the night looks doomed when Karl and Sunita arrive. Stella and Leanne throw insults at Sunita, who bites back until Karl leads her away, not wanting to spoil Stella's birthday. Norris and Hayley return victorious from the contest when Mary and Roy arrive back. Hayley's delighted to see Roy. Mary invites Norris for a celebratory cocoa. Steve keeps a vigil at Tracy's bedside. She apologises for everything she's done to him because of her love for him. Moved, Steve says that he will always love her for giving him Amy. Tracy drifts off to sleep. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Paramedic - Kate Baines *Doctor - Fiona Bruce Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Weatherfield General - Intensive care treatment room and corridor *Malvern - Recital venue grounds Notes *Tracy McDonald (Kate Ford) is credited twice in error. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre and Ken are horrified when Tracy's condition worsens; Kevin encourages Tyrone to fight for his baby; and Mary tries to get Roy to sleep in her motor home after the recital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,190,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes